1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and an assembling method thereof. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a semiconductor device using a flip chip bonding technique, and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a flip chip bonding process, there are two conventional damage modes that influence product reliability. One is mechanical damage, for example, during a temperature cycle reliability test, residual stress may cause joint damage due to excessive difference of thermal expansion coefficients of different materials. Another one is that voids may appear on a solder joint due to an electromigration effect caused by a high current, which influences a joint quality and a joint strength.
On the other hand, during assembling of the solder joints or a process of high temperature reflow, intermetallic compound (IMC) can be generated on an interface of the solder joints due to the high temperature, a material hardness of the IMC is generally harder than that of the original solder joint, and the IMC has a higher rigidity and is lack of flexibility, which is liable to be damaged during the temperature cycle reliability test. However, the IMC has a characteristic of slowing the electromigration effect, and a resistance capability of the solder joints for the electromigration effect can be improved by improving the content of the IMC.